


Cocos Island

by SlytherinOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costa Rica, Desert Island, F/M, Stranded, cocos island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinOwl/pseuds/SlytherinOwl
Summary: Hermione was overworked from her job at the ministry. After being told to take a break she booked a holiday at a wonderful resort in Costa Rica. Unfortunately she never made it there, thanks to John Watson of all people.Written for the "Off the Beaten Path Collection" 2020.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Off the Beaten Path Summer 2020





	Cocos Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Hello again! This is written for the Off the Beaten Path Collection.  
> I hope my giftee likes this fic. And I can recommend visiting Costa Rica to all of you, seriously, it is one of the most magical places I have seen.

She had imagined working for the ministry would be different.

More… fulfilling?

Stress was a permanent fixture in her life, her work never leaving her mind and even on weekends and nights her thoughts were always about her work.

And yet, her work did not spark joy in her soul. She knew working in magical law enforcement was an important job, but she was no auror, she was more like a magical lawyer and her cases were eating her up from the inside. In the last few months, she even had developed physical symptoms of her stress – her stomach ached every day at roughly the same time, she had immense trouble falling asleep, and her skin randomly got rashes.

When she had once again been to St. Mungo’s and got the same advice as she had multiple times before – namely, reducing her stress levels and taking a holiday just to give her body the chance to calm down for once – she finally caved.

Not even Hermione Granger could deal with being in pain every day without getting irritated after all.

So, booking a holiday it was.

Hermione thought about her parents when deciding on a destination, so she ended up booking at a nice resort in Costa Rica, where her parents had gone on their honeymoon.

Strictly the holiday was not really long, just taking the opportunity of a bank holiday that caused a long weekend but Hermione figured baby steps were still steps.

Costa Rica and Panama only had one international portkey station, so she ended up in Panama City and decided to fly from there to San José.

The flight would have been short and supposedly over quickly, but life decided that avoiding stress was not something Hermione should get used to.

When she had tried to close her eyes for a minute, she heard a commotion.

The flight only had very few passengers, but a couple of them were engaged in a _fist fight_. On a plane. When Hermione tried to go onto a holiday.

The witch sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her annoyance quickly turned to terror though when the decidedly bigger man pulled a gun from his jacket.

How did he even get this onto the plane? The man he had been fighting, a man on the shorter side with blond hair, was checking behind himself for the second assailant.

When the man pointed the gun at the blond man, Hermione did not think about what she did. She threw her hands up to freeze the gun arm of the first assailant, jumped from her seat and grabbed onto the arm of the blond man, and apparated them away in a panic.

The only problem was that Hermione did not quite manage to remember the three D’s of apparition: Destination, determination, deliberation.

While Hermione was very keen on ending up in San José, she could not quite picture it, so instead a picture of a beautiful island popped into her mind.

With a crack they disappeared.

* * *

Hermione fell onto the warm sand of a beach.

For a second, she was just lying her, asking herself if this was really how her vacation was going to go.

When she heard a groan from somewhere to her right, she turned her head.

The blond man was lying on his back, eyes closed and one hand on his stomach while the other was covering his eyes.

“Bloody hell,” she heard a low mutter.

“Are you okay?” She asked, slowly pushing herself up on all fours and then going to sit properly.

“Yeah… but… what was that?”

Figuring that there was literally no way out of this and that he would end up obliviated either way she answered honestly.

“Magic.”

“Oh.”

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence hung between them. Finally, he lifted the hand from his eyes and turned his head in her direction.

“I’m John. John Watson.”

“Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, John,” she smiled at him before continuing “what was going on there on the plane?”

“I am not sure. I think it was probably something to do with my… business associate. He’s not very good with people and unfortunately we deal with people with murderous tendencies on a regular basis.”

He had said it so offhandedly that Hermione did not dare to ask what he and his associate did for a living.

Hermione still waited for John to realise what she said about magic when she discovered her wand in the sand. When she grabbed for it her heart felt like it was about to stop.

It. Had. Snapped.

What would they do now?

* * *

Luckily after a while John seemed to have gathered his wits. Noticing the dark clouds on the horizon he ushered Hermione away from the beach.

“We should find shelter. It will rain soon.”

Noticing her worried face, he continued.

“Don’t worry, someone will find us soon. I know for a fact that my associate is really good with tracking people.” He was not sure if that also applied to finding them after apparently teleporting off of a plane – something John did not want to think too much about right now – onto an island in the middle of nowhere, but if anyone could do it, it would be Sherlock. Or possibly Mycroft.

Hermione on the other hand was sure that Harry or probably her boss would miss her if she did not turn up for work next week and that they would find her, but she would rather not be stuck on an island she had seen a picture off – she assumed this was Cocos Island – for days with a stranger.

* * *

After they scouted the area close to the beach, they eventually found a rock formation that seemed as though it wasn’t about to fall apart and probably offer them some protection from the elements.

They had found a stream not far away, so at least they would not die of thirst.

John tried to start a small fire when the sun started to set, but the wood was slightly wet and would not catch fire. When he gave up, Hermione fixed the wood with a stare and muttered something John couldn’t make out, but suddenly the wood dried rapidly and a fire was lit.

He turned his eyes to her in amazement.

“I can’t do much more without my wand, I’m afraid,” she shrugged.

John didn’t mind, this was actually already amazing.

When they eventually had to lie down to get some sleep the night turned quite chilly. John and Hermione ended up getting closer and closer, until John went the last few inches and pressed up behind Hermione so they would stay warm.

The added bonus of cuddling was something he was very willing to accept with this unconventional, pretty woman.

* * *

After the first night things had grown more comfortable between them. Cuddling all night was probably to thank for that.

Eating turned out to be a minor issue, between Hermione and John they found plenty of berries and herbs that they were convinced were edible.

“Do you think someone will find us soon?” He asked.

“I hope so… there are supposed to be rangers here somewhere, maybe we’ll run into them?” Her voice was hopeful.

Not that she did not enjoy her time with John, but she would love to get off this island and have other clothes she could change into.

* * *

It took three days until they were found.

Three days, lots of cuddling, talking all day – what else was there to do after all? – and hours of craving food that was not berries or fruit.

And while they had waited for this moment, it could not have been worse timing.

Hermione and John had decided that they might as well see if they could find rangers, when they happened across beautiful rock formations at the beach, with lots of small crabs and some seabirds being right at home there. The sight was a beautiful one and Hermione was sure she would never forget it.

What was even nicer was how John had first stood beside her, and then they somehow ended up facing each other.

Hermione knew what was going to happen, had waited for it actually, and John was staring intently at her lips.

“Hermione… may…” but he was cut off, seconds away from kissing her.

Then they noticed the sound of an approaching helicopter.

Before the moment was completely taken from them, Hermione put her hands on John’s cheeks and pulled him close to her.

John was not going to protest; in fact, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Their kiss was brief, but sweet.

When they broke apart the helicopter was so close that John could see Sherlock sitting in there, obviously questioning John’s sanity.

John sighed.

“When this is all over and we are back home – would you like to grab coffee sometime?”

Hermione smiled radiantly at him. “Of course, I would!”

She would not tell her ministry that she had encountered a muggle and had by accident revealed magic to him. She did not want him to be obliviated. Hermione had a feeling that she would do way worse things for John than lie to her ministry, and they had only known each other for a few days, though their circumstances were quite unique.

But not as unique as the relationship that followed their unplanned stay on a deserted island.


End file.
